


terlahir sebagai manusia

by hiirei



Series: what if [1]
Category: Kyoukai no Kanata
Genre: AU, M/M, What-If
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/hiirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mungkin tidak akan ada kecemasan, kekhawatiran, dan perasaan yang hancur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	terlahir sebagai manusia

**Author's Note:**

> ● Kyoukai no Kanata © Nagomu Torii
> 
> ● Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lain yang didapatkan.
> 
>  
> 
> What if we―were born as humans?

Mungkin mereka akan bertemu di suatu perpustakaan kota, pada umur pertengahan dua puluh. 

Hiroomi akan meminta izin untuk duduk di bangku yang berada di hadapan Akihito―jujur saja, mungkin dia akan tertarik pada si rambut pirang pada dunia alternatif manapun. 

Keduanya akan berkenalan, berbincang pelan tentang cuaca hari ini atau buku apa yang dibaca―yah dengan sifat penyendiri yang dimiliki Akihito, mungkin dia akan jadi pihak pasif. 

Ketika matahari sudah beralih dan akan tenggelam, mereka akan beranjak dari sana. Mengucap salam perpisahan disertai ingin jumpa esok hari dalam hati. Hiroomi akan menatapi sosoknya hingga hilang di antara kerumunan.

Dan esok hari, mereka akan bertemu lagi. Kini sudah saling kenal, topik pembicaraan mulai meluas. Seputar pekerjaan mereka, atau tempat tinggal. Mungkin juga saling bertukar e-mail agar bisa tetap berhubungan―berharap suatu hari bisa mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat bersama.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Akihito akan menunggunya di depan pintu perpustakaan. Semalam sudah membuat janji untuk pergi ke kafe di ujung jalan. Bisa juga setelah itu mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berkeliling sebentar.

Mungkin saja mereka bisa memiliki hidup layaknya kisah picisan, menghabiskan waktu senggang berdua, atau bahkan hidup bersama hingga keduanya menutup mata.

Jika saja mereka terlahir sebagai manusia biasa, mungkin tidak akan ada hati yang perlu hancur.

Tidak perlu ada perasaan yang harus dilupakan.

Tidak perlu mencemaskan hari esok.

Akihito tidak perlu takut akan dirinya yang bisa melukai lelaki itu dengan kekuatannya yang berlebih.

Hiroomi tidak akan mencemaskan hari di mana ia akan lebih kuat untuk mengalahkan si pirang.

Bisa saja keduanya memiliki akhir bahagia―  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
―jika mereka datang ke dunia sebagai manusia biasa.

p


End file.
